Karry's Johto Journey
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: A new trainer named Karry sets out for her journey with her partner Eevee. She has a secret that will change her life when a new villainous organization appears with her as the target.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing in this story except my OC's and new villainous organization. **

The day was long and Karry couldn't wait until her uncle arrived. Today was her eleventh birthday and her uncle had promised her that he would give her a Pokémon for her birthday and then she could start her journey. Karry had been dreaming of her journey since she became eligible to start one. Her mom had refused to let her go on one because she thought Karry needed to wait. Now that her mom approved Karry couldn't wait for her uncle.

It was around six at night when the knock on the door came. Her mom quickly opened it and her uncle came in. "How's my favorite niece?" He called.

"I'm your only niece Uncle Ray." Karry said excitedly.

He gave a hearty laugh. "You look just like your mother with that chestnut hair and Green eyes." With that Ray settled in and had dinner and cake with them. He pulled out a small box with blue wrapping paper and a ribbon on it. "This is what you've been waiting for. Happy birthday Karry."

Karry took the box and quickly opened the box. Nestled inside the box was a Pokéball that contained her first Pokémon. "Let's see it." Her mother said.

Karry made the ball bigger and through it in the air. "Come out!" The ball opened and Eevee appeared in a flash of light. It shook itself awake and smiled. "Vee!"

"It's so cute." Karry cried as she held her arms open. Eevee happily jumped into her arms and climbed onto her shoulder. "Where'd you get an Eevee?"

"Friend o' mine named Bill had an Eevee that was following him around. He couldn't keep it with him so he gave it to me." Her uncle said.

"Eevee's perfect, thank you. We're definitely going to win the Johto League." Karry declared.

"Eevee!" Eevee happily barked.

"It's a bit late to leave today so you'll have to set out tomorrow. Will you stay the night Ray?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'd love to sis but I have to deliver a message to Prof. Elm in New Bark Town and I have to leave now before it gets too dark." He turned to exit the door. "I know you'll do well Karry. You might want to visit Prof. Elm to and get a Pokédex from him. Well see you later." He closed the door behind him.

Karry's mom picked up the dishes and put them in a sink. "It's a shame your father couldn't be here. With that sudden schedule change he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Karry stroked Eevee's head as it made affectionate sounds. "I have to stop at Prof. Elm's lab so maybe I'll see him on the way back through."

Karry's mom put away the dishes and began clearing the counter. "I think that'll be great. By the way check your backpack. I put in some food for you and Eevee as well as some medicine. You'll also find I put five spare Pokéball's in the side pouch as well as five thousand Poké."

"What about my Pokégear?"

"It's in your room. I took the liberty of updating it with a map for your travels and radio card for your travels."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it."

"No need darling. I know how long you've been waiting." She glanced up at the kitchen clock that said 9 o'clock. "You should get to bed so you can have an early start tomorrow."

Karry said goodnight to her mom and went upstairs. Eevee jumped off her shoulder and onto the bed. Karry laughed as she put her pajamas on and slipped into bed. Eevee curled up next to her head and fell asleep. Despite her excitement Karry fell asleep quickly and dreamed of her upcoming adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note and Legal stuff to cover my ass. I own nothing of this story except my OC's. If I didn't mention it the last chapter, this is my first fanfic story. Please R&R. Also note that although this is in Johto I will be using moves and Pokémon from other regions except Kalos.**

Karry set out on her journey early the next morning. The sun was just up over the horizon as Karry and Eevee set off down Route 29 to meet Prof. Elm. She startled a flock of Pidgey as she ran through the tall grass. She watched the birds take flight and marveled at them for a while. Karry would eventually catch a Pidgey but she had her sights set on a different Pokémon she wanted to catch first.

"Eevee. Can you help me find a Sentret?" Karry loved Sentret and thought it was adorable. She had always wanted to catch one. Eevee jumped down from her shoulder to help with the search. It twitched its ears trying to listen for any sign of the Pokémon.

They searched until they reached the halfway point of the route where the creek was. She decided that it was time to take a break and sat on bank.

"Here Eevee, have some Pokémon food." She placed some on a towel her mom gave her. Eevee ate voraciously no doubt hungry after the search. She unwrapped one of the cheese sandwich's her mom made for her. She checked the time on her Pokégear and realized it wasn't even noon yet. She had left over three hours ago.

Eevee's ears pricked up as it heard footsteps. "Hey there!"

Karry turned to the voice. A boy with tanned skin and long white hair had appeared over the ridge. "Who are you?" She asked.

"A Pokémon trainer like you." He said as he jumped down from the ledge. "Name's Leon."

"Karry." She said and then she got an idea. "If you're a Pokémon trainer, how about a battle?"

Leon smile and got serious. "I'd love to. How about a one on one battle?"

"Sounds good to me." Karry's felt her blood rushing as she realized she would have her first battle. "Eevee, let's go!" The small Pokémon immediately ran up to face Leon.

"It's got spirit. I like that." Leon pulled a ball from his belt. "I'll use this one." He threw the Pokéball into the air. "Vulpix." The ball opened in a flash of light revealing the six tailed fox. "You have first move."

"That's a cool Pokémon." Karry said. "Okay Eevee Quick Attack."

Eevee increased her speed until she was almost flying and charged Vulpix. "Dodge and use flamethrower." Leon ordered.

Vulpix jumped over Eevee avoiding the attack and launched a powerful flame straight at her. Eevee couldn't move fast enough and took a direct hit from the attack. She was blown back but still standing.

"Eevee are you okay?" Karry asked. "That was a powerful flamethrower." Eevee faced Vulpix as it landed back on the ground. "Quick Attack one more time." Eevee charged at Vulpix again.

"Won't work Karry." Leon declared. "Dodge." Vulpix jumped up once again avoiding the attack.

"I knew you'd do that. Now use Swift." Karry yelled. Eevee stopped charging and launched its Swift attack at Vulpix who was in mid-leap. The stars hit Vulpix hard and sent it flying. "Now Eevee use Headbutt."

"Block it Vulpix, Iron Tail." As Eevee charged Vulpix used the momentum from the fall and came down with a powerful Iron Tail. Both attacks collided creating a cloud of dust. Karry felt anxiety grow because of how powerful the attack was. She hoped Eevee had survived it.

Karry and Leon waited for the dust to clear. Each one hoping that their Pokémon had survived. When the dust cleared both Pokémon were still standing.

"Way to go Eevee." Karry cried.

"Vee!"

Leon laughed. "You're pretty good but we're not giving up yet. Vulpix."

"Vul!"

_Neither Pokémon has much strength left. The next move will decide it._ Karry thought. "Okay then Eevee use Heaadbutt." She commanded.

Eevee charged at Vulpix with every bit of power it had left.

"Dodge." Leon said.

"Don't let it!" As Vulpix jumped Eevee bit its tail. Eevee swung Vulpix around before hurling it into a tree and finishing her Headbutt attack. Vulpix collapsed to the ground and did not get back up.

"We did it! We won!" Eevee jumped into Karry's arms in celebration. Leon went over to Vulpix and congratulated it for job well done before putting it back into its Pokéball. He went over to Karry and congratulated her.

"That was a good battle. I didn't expect you to be so good."

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun." Karry said.

"Hey maybe we should exchange Pokégear numbers so we can stay in touch." Leon suggested. Karry agreed and the two exchanged numbers. "We can have a battle next time we meet."

"Where are you headed Leon?"

"Violet City. Going to challenge the gym leader there. What about you?"

"Prof. Elm's lab in New bark Town."

"Guess I'll leave you to it. Hope I see you again soon." He departed for the west end of the route.

"Bye Leon." Karry called. He put up his hand in acknowledgement. Once he was out of sight Karry picked up her things and they continued on their way to New Bark Town."

**Karry was supposed to reach New Bark Town and catch her first Pokémon but Leon stole the show on the upside she won her first battle. Rune Factory 4 fans know who he is supposed to resemble. Anyone else, imagine he looks like Tsubabsa from Beyblade. Again please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note and legal stuff. I own nothing in this story except my OC's. Karry will definitely make it to New Bark Town in this chapter. All moves that a Pokémon can learn throughout the generations are possible choices for me to use. There will be no HM moves because in my opinion, it's a waste of a move slot.**

Karry gazed out from the edge of the hill at New Bark Town. She was glad to finally be here after the rather long walk through Route 29. She raced down the hill with Eevee at her heels. The town was small and locating Elm's lab was easy. It was the large building at the north end of town.

The building was not as big as she thought it would be when she approached the gate. The grounds were covered in lush grass and flowers. A sweet scent wafted through the air. A grass type Pokémon came barreling across the grass.

"Hey! Please stop that Chikorita!" A man yelled. Karry saw that the Pokémon was frantically running towards her and she grabbed it as it tried to run by her.

"Settle down. What's gotten into you?" She stroked the Chikorita's leaf and it settled down quickly. The sweet fragrance was coming from the leaf and she liked the scent. Eevee also seemed to enjoy the scent as she nudged Karry's leg.

The man approached her huffing and bent over in exhaustion. "Thank you." He said.

Karry handed the Pokémon to him. "No problem. What happened?"

The man straightened up and adjusted his glasses. "Our Cyndaquil accidently set some leaves on fire. This Chikorita gets spooked easily and it took off running."

Something clicked in Karry's memory. "Are you Prof. Elm?" She asked excitedly.

"That would be me." He said proudly. "Are you a new trainer?"

"No, no." She smiled as Eevee jumped on her shoulder. "I've already got a Pokémon but my uncle told me you had a Pokédex for me. My name's Karry?"

"Yes, I've been expecting you." He gestured to the lab. "Please come in."

Karry was more than happy to follow him. The inside was pristine and looked like a research center. When Elm took her into another room there was a stark contrast.

"I apologize for the mess." He said sheepishly.

_Not the word I would have used._ Karry thought._ Mess doesn't even begin to describe it. _There were papers and books strewn across the tables and even on the floor. Not that the shelves were better organized either.

"Here's what you're here for." He picked up the red device. "You're Pokédex. It acts as an encyclopedia filled with data on the many different Pokémon you can find. Not just in Johto either it has data on Pokémon from other regions like Sinnoh and Unova. You'll find it quite useful on your journey."

He handed the Pokédex to her. Karry took it and placed it in her pocket. "Thank you very much."

"You should probably call your mom and let her know you got here."

"That's a great idea. May I use your phone?" She asked.

He pointed down the hall. "It's right down there."

She thanked him and went to find it. Karry punched in her home number and heard it ring. It rang three times and went to voice mail. "Hey mom it's me. I wanted to tell you I reached New Bark Town. If you can't call back I'll tell you when I stop by on my way to Violet City." She hung up the phone after the beep.

She went back to the lobby of the lab where Prof. Elm was talking to an assistant. "Thank you for everything Professor."

"Have a safe journey." He replied.

Karry exited the lab and enjoyed the warm breeze that was blowing. Karry was eager to get home after the phone call. It would ease her anxiety to talk to her mom. They began the long trek through back through Route 29.

As Karry was running through the grass a shadow leaped out in front of her. It startled her and she fell back onto the ground. The Pokémon had a long ringed tail.

"A Sentret!" Karry cried happily. "Eevee."

Eevee jumped down and faced Sentret. Sentret stood on its tail and made a loud scream.

The sound hurt Karry's ears and she quickly covered them. "It's using Hyper Voice. Eevee use Quick attack."

"Vee!" Eevee charged at Sentret at maximum speed. Sentret saw her coming and jumped using its tail. Once in the air it fell and used Slam on Eevee. Eevee cried out in pain.

"Get up Eevee and use Sand Attack."

Eevee ran and a few feet from Sentret kicked the dirt up using her hind paws. The sand went right into Sentret's eyes and blinded it. "Now finish it with Tackle." The Tackle made a direct hit sending Sentret sprawling.

"Pokéball go!" Karry shouted. The ball spun through the air hitting the Pokémon. Sentret disappeared inside the ball in a flash of red light. The ball fell to the ground. It shook once. Twice. It shook a third time and beeped.

Karry jumped up. "We did it. I caught my first Pokémon." Eevee shared in her celebration. Karry would take her new teammate to the Pokémon Center once they reached Cherrygrove City. Karry caught a Pidgey and a Caterpie before she reached the city. She got directions to the Pokémon center and headed that way. Nurse Joy greeted her at the front desk.

"Good Evening."

"I'd like you to look at my Pokémon."

"Gladly." Nurse Joy smiled. "It's getting pretty late. You're welcome to use one of the rooms tonight."

"Thank you." Karry said. She took a seat in the lobby and listened to the news that was on the TV. They were talking about a kidnapping that happened somewhere near Azalea Town.

"Witnesses say that he was attacked by two people in strange uniforms and that was all they saw before smoke appeared and they lost sight of him. Officer Jenny has asked the public to keep an eye out for the strange people and Prof. Rhodes."

Karry almost choked on the soda she was drinking. _Daddy._

**A million imaginary and unimportant points to anyone who can guess Karry's secret. Daddy's been kidnapped.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note and legal stuff. I own nothing in this story except my OC's and the plot. If I did own Pokémon the villains would pose more of a threat.**

The first thing Karry did was call her mom on the Pokégear. The phone rang twice before someone on the other end answered.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Karry, where are you?" The voice was not her mother.

"Uncle Ray?"

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"I'm at the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City. I was on my way home." A bell rang signaling that Nurse Joy was done with her Pokémon. "I tried calling mom earlier but I couldn't get ahold of her."

"Not surprising, your mom's been at the police station all day. She's sleeping now but she is worried about you."

"So, uh, what exactly happened?"

"Not now." He paused. "We'll talk about this when you get back. Stay over at the Pokémon Center tonight. We'll see you tomorrow." He hung up.

After the phone call Karry felt some of her anxiety ease up. She was glad that her mom was okay. She went over to Nurse Joy to collect her Pokémon and receive a key to her room. She entered the small room and lay down on the bed. She could still hear the news replaying the story and she got more upset. Eevee sensed something wrong with her trainer and nuzzled her face. Karry picked Eevee up and held her close.

"He's going to be okay. He has to be." She sobbed. Eevee sighed and curled up in her trainer's arms. By the time she fell asleep it was eleven at night. It was a fitful sleep filled with worry and anxiety for her father's safety.

**Meanwhile…**

Prof. Rhodes had been locked up in a windowless room as soon as they took him off the truck. His arms had been shackled to the wall above him so he was standing up. His clothing was tattered and slightly bloodied.

The metal door opened with a creak and two people entered wearing red and black uniforms. Prof. Rhodes refused to meet his captor's eyes.

"Comfortable Prof. Rhodes." The woman stated.

"Go to hell." He spat.

"How rude Professor." The man said. "I was simply going to ask how you're family was." He snapped his head up to stare at the man. The man was pleased by his response. "How's your daughter doing?"

"You'll never get her." He snarled. "I kept them off the grid."

"Ah," The man waggled his finger. "That's where you are wrong. I know where they are, it won't take me long to find them. I also know that the girl left on her journey yesterday. She'll be going for the gym badges."

Prof. Rhodes felt something inside break. It was true that he decided it would be a good time to send Karry on a journey because he thought if she was travelling it would be more difficult to track her. But if Karry wanted to compete in the Silver Conference then she would have to collect all eight gym badges.

The man seemed to recognize his discomfort. "Of course, I can't go after her right away. Having read your extensive research you and I both know she can't demonstrate her full power without a strong bond with her Pokémon. And I'm going to assume being locked in a cage against her will won't allow that bond to form. Although once she develops that bond she'll be joining you here."

**Back to Karry**

Despite Karry's anxiety her mother encouraged her to continue on with her journey. Her mom assured her that she would alert her if anything new was found. She left her Pidgey home with her mom. Her mom had also debated this but Karry insisted she'd be fine without it in her team. She felt better knowing her mom had some sort of protection.

Karry didn't stay long and was eager to reach Violet City. Along the way she fought several trainers and her Caterpie evolved into Metapod. In about another day she would have a Butterfree. Butterfree could be a big help against Faulkner because it could battle in the air.

Sprout Tower became visible over the horizon as she neared the end of the route. Violet City was famous for the large tower and the pillar that swayed inside. Karry remembered hearing the story that it had been a large Bellsprout that transformed into the pillar. It would be a nice place to see but currently she was interested in the Battle Area. Battle Areas had recently been built in several major towns and cities for trainers to battle each other. She would do some last minute battle training there before challenging the gym.

Karry decided she would take a quick rest stop at the Pokémon Center before heading over to the Battle Area. In fact she already knew what Pokémon she would be using in her gym battle and decided she would get some extra practice in with them.

**AN: I wanted to post this sooner but I have been stuck in a creative hell for the last five days trying to write the seen with her mom. Today I said screw it and skipped the entire conversation. If you don't like the ending please refer to the creative hell I was trapped in for this chapter. I am also going more by anime mechanics instead of the game mechanics. I also added a training facility.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: After last week's creative hell I hope this chapter will be better. We're going to get right to the gym battle because I expect it to be a rather long chapter. According to bulbapedia I spelled Falkner's name wrong in the last chapter. My bad. **

The gym was large and open with no roof. Falkner stood on one side of the stadium and Karry stood on the other. Karry would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had a strategy but Falkner seemed so confident she wondered if he didn't already know.

"The Violet gym battle will now begin." The referee said. "Both trainers will use two Pokémon. The battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Battle begin!"

"I'll show you the true power of flying Pokémon." Falkner stated. "Go Hoothoot." Falkner through the Pokéball and released the owl Pokémon.

Karry took out her Pokédex and checked its information."Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon. Hoothoot balances on one leg. It's always hoots at the same time each day." The Pokédex said.

"A flying type. Go Butterfree!" She threw the Pokéball into the air. The butterfly Pokémon flew gracefully in the air. "Use Tackle!"

Butterfree flew at top speed at Hoothoot. Hoothoot saw the incoming attack and dodged.

"Well done Hoothoot." Falkner said. "You're Butterfree doesn't stand a chance against my Hoothoot. Use Peck."

Hoothoot's beak glowed and it struck Butterfree. Butterfree dropped from the air but regained balance. "Type advantage doesn't mean everything in battle. Stun Spore!" She commanded.

Butterfree flapped its wings and released a cloud of powder toward Hoothoot. Hoothoot became enveloped by the powder and couldn't move. "Now use tackle." Butterfree slammed into Hoothoot and it hit the wall of the gym. Hoothoot lay on the ground unmoving.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner." The referee declared.

"Hoothoot return." Falkner held out the ball and returned Hoothoot. "Well done." He looked at Karry. "That was well done. You used your Pokémon's abilities to your advantage. But this isn't over yet, go Pidgeotto!" He threw the ball and released the bird Pokémon. "Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeotto struck Butterfree at top speed. "Shake it off Butterfree and use Supersonic."

"Double Team!" Falkner yelled. Multiple images of PIdgeotto appeared stopping Butterfree. Butterfree was disoriented as it tried to find the real one.

"Calm down and use Whirlwind." Karry said.

"Quick Attack." Falkner commanded. Before Butterfree could launch its attack it was struck from behind by Pidgeotto. Butterfree fell to the ground and collapsed.

"Butterfree!" Karry yelled.

"Butterfree is unable to battle Pidgeotto wins."

Karry returned Butterfree to its Pokéball. She turned to Eevee. "Okay now it's your turn."

"Vee!" Eevee took her place on the battlefield. Karry swore her blood was rushing as she felt adrenaline surge through her body as a result of the battle. "We need to win this. Use Swift."

The stars flew toward Pidgeotto but it easily dodged them by flying. "Nice try Karry but this isn't going to be easy for you without a flying type." Falkner said. "Use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeotto dived at Eevee as Karry issued a command. Eevee shielded herself in light and Pidgeotto's attack bounced off.

"Eevee used Protect." Falkner said in disbelief. "No matter, use Gust."

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings hard and created a powerful wind. Eevee struggled to maintain her footing in the powerful wind. Karry had to shield her face to keep her hair from obscuring her vision.

"Stay strong and use Growl!" She had to shout so Eevee could hear her.

"Vee!" Eevee released a loud sound that temporarily stopped Pidgeotto.

"Excellent. Now use Swift and follow it up with Quick Attack."

Eevee launched another Swift attack at Pidgeotto. This time the attack made a direct hit on the flying type. Pidgeotto didn't have time to steady itself because Eevee's Quick Attack landed soon after. Pidgeotto made a strangled cry and fell to the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Eevee wins. The victory goes to Karry."

Karry jumped up and down. Words couldn't express how happy she was. Eevee shared in her trainer's joy. Falkner approached the two. "That was an excellent battle. You deserve this Zephyr badge."

"Thank you." She said.

"I guess this means you'll be going to another gym."

"Yes." She confirmed. "Azalea Town."

"That's to the south of here past Union Cave. Good luck ." Falkner shook her hand before she left the gym. She walked through the city and picked up some extra supplies before heading for Route 32. It was the longest distance between two towns in Johto.

"Vee." Eevee's ears pricked up when it saw something in the distance.

"What's up?" Karry asked. She followed Eevee's line of sight to the outline of some old ruins. Karry took out her Pokégear and checked the map. "Those are the ruins of Alph. I've always wanted to see those." She quickly changed direction and headed to the ruins.

As soon as she stepped foot in the area she immediately felt a sense of unease. Something about the ruins was making her nervous. Eevee picked up on her trainer's unease. A bush rustled nearby and they instantly froze. Something jumped out and Karry screamed. When she looked she saw that it was a Mareep. It was very frightened of something.

"Reep!" Mareep was trying to her something but she couldn't understand. Karry knelt down and placed her hand on its head. She felt something build and let the feeling take over. She got dizzy and blacked out for a moment before returning. She now knew what had happened to Mareep.

"You were attacked by strange people. That's why you're so frightened." Karry stood up and looked around. "I think we should leave as soon as possible." Eevee and Mareep agreed with her.

Before she could move she heard footsteps and Eevee started growling. There was no time for her to find out what was wrong because something slammed into her head knocking her out.

**Remember those million points, they're still up for grabs. Really want to thank MariiKo for being my first reviewer. She gets one million imaginary and unimportant points. Congratulations!**


	6. Chapter 6

Karry's head was pounding when she woke up a few hours later. When she first opened her eyes she had to quickly shut them because the light irritated them.

"Easy there Karry." A voice said. "You took a nasty hit to the head. Just rest."

"Where?" Her voice was barely audible and the word was distorted.

"Where?" The voice said. She identified the voice as a man. "Past Union Cave close to Azalea Town." Karry was surprised at the distance.

"How?" She asked.

"They gave you a nasty knock on the head." The voice was familiar to her but her throbbing headache made it difficult to place. "They knocked out your Pokémon too, they're here by the way. Then they dumped you here." The voice paused for a moment. "You're lucky that me and Vulpix happened to be passing by or you'd be in serious trouble."

Karry moved causing pain to shoot through her head. "Leon?"

"That's my name." His sarcastic tone came through. "Try opening your eyes." Karry was hesitant at first but when she slowly opened them and the light no longer hurt she fully opened them. She still couldn't move her head but at least the pain had died down.

"Where's Eevee?" She asked. As soon as she said it she felt a weight on her chest. "Eevee!" She petted her Pokémon's head. "I'm glad you're safe."

"What about this Mareep?" Leon asked.

Karry pulled herself into a sitting position. Leon was petting the Mareep that she had seen at the ruins. "It's not mine, it was attacked by strange people at the Ruins of Alph."

"I wonder if they're the same people I've been hearing about?" Leon said to himself.

"What people?" Karry was intrigued by his comment.

"A small group of people kind of like Team Rocket but smaller."

Karry shook her head. "Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago when Giovanni was arrested."

"I said they were like Team Rocket." Leon corrected her. "The police don't know who they are but they were involved in a kidnapping near Azalea Town." He noticed how Karry's body tensed up.

"Leon." She said. "That was my dad they kidnapped."

Her statement caught Leon off guard. "Y-your dad."

"Yeah." She sighed. Mareep came over and butted her hand. She looked down and stroked its soft wool. "It happened later the same day we met. I was watching the report at the center in Cherrygrove."

Leon sat there with her unsure of how to respond at first. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Thanks." Eevee jumped on Karry's shoulder. Mareep butted at her leg and bleated. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Reep!" Mareep wagged its tail and the ball lit up. Karry bent down and tapped Mareep on the head with a Pokéball. Mareep disappeared inside the ball, it shook once and beeped.

She was happy with the new addition to her team. A strong electric type would be a big help to her in future battles. "I guess I should get going. Thank you for protecting me Leon."

Leon appeared to ponder a thought before he called her back. "How would you feel about some additional company?"

She paused. "Are you offering to come with me?"

"Yeah. Although only until you reach Ecruteak City." Leon said.

Karry pondered his offer and Eevee happily approved of the idea. "Eevee likes the idea and I would enjoy the company."

"Excellent. Let us be on our way then."

**Do you know how hard it is to see what you're typing when you're screen looks like a spider web, it's really difficult to see punctuation. Anyone who was expecting a dramatic escape or rescue scene, I'm saving that for their next encounter. Stay tuned and please review. Also check out the poll I'm running for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you find this chapter exciting. I spent a long time trying to get it just right. There is no longer a poll on my page because no one seemed to care so I took it down.**

* * *

Karry was dashing through the forest as fast as she could go. The hunter's Houndoom was following close behind her. Vulpix was right beside her as they tried to escape. Houndoom howled and launched a flamethrower that came so close she felt the heat. The fire struck a tree and it burst into flames. They had to quickly change direction to avoid it and were heading north again.

"Leon!" She yelled. It was no use, he probably couldn't hear her.

*Earlier the same day.

Karry was excited about her win at the Azalea town gym. It was a difficult match against his Beedrill and Scyther but thanks to Butterfree and Mareep she managed to win. Her new Insect badge brought her another step closer to participating in the Silver Conference.

"I would think your Mareep is close to evolving now." Leon stated. "You two were in good sync with each other."

"Thanks." The praise made her blush. "How long have you been travelling?"

"Few months. I have three badges. I had beaten Bugsy before I found you." He said.

"How many Pokémon have you caught?"

"I have four other Pokémon, maybe you'll see them one day." He said it with a teasing tone. He always spoke that way to her. It was annoying. "Look over there." He pointed. Karry followed his direction. A huge line of trees was visible. "That is the Ilex forest. We'll have to go through there to get to Goldenrod City"

"You there, stop!" Someone called.

Karry and Leon turned around. Officer Jenny was coming up on her motorcycle.

"Is there a problem?" Karry asked.

"Are you going to the forest?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We are." Leon said.

"I've been instructed to tell all trainers passing through that we have received reports of strange activity in the forest. If you need to pass I urge you to use caution." She saluted and sped away, probably to find more people to alert.

"Strange activity?" Karry muttered. Eevee was also disconcerted by this information. After the last incident both were more cautious about this information.

"We have to go through the forest to get to Goldenrod." Leon told her. "We'll just have to be careful." He took out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. Vulpix appeared in a flash of light.

"Vulpix." Karry said. Eevee jumped down and greeted Vulpix.

"Our Pokémon will be able to sense danger before we do." Leon stretched his arms. "We better get going. Ghost Pokémon start coming out at dusk."

A chill went up Karry's spine. She didn't like ghost types. "Wait up Leon." She called after him.

The forest was beautiful. Last night's rain had left a clean scent in the air and dewdrops covering the leaves. Rattata and Nidoran scampered under the bushes collecting nuts and berries that were knocked loose by the storm. Ledyba and Butterfree hovered over flowers and buds. The forest was in perfect harmony and it eased the anxiety Karry had been experiencing.

"What kind of suspicious activity could be going on here?"

"I'd guess that it has something to do with the guardian?"

"Celebi." He said.

"Celebi." Karry took out her Pokédex and searched through it. "_Celebi, the time travel Pokémon. Celebi travels through time appearing in peaceful times. Trees and grasses flourish where it appears."_

"That's pretty cool." Karry said.

"There's a shrine dedicated to it in the center of the forest." Leon explained. "It's really quite amazing. We'll be able to see it in the center of the forest."

The two and their Pokémon walked through the forest to the center. Leon seemed to know the way so she let him lead. When they arrived at the shrine Leon gasped.

"It's destroyed." Karry said in disbelief. The shrine had been reduced to a pile of burnt wood that was still smoldering.

Leon whipped his head around and scanned the area. "We need to go."

"Why?"

Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "It's still hot. Whoever did that is probably still nearby." There was a sense of urgency in his voice. Before she could protest Eevee pricked her ears up. Vulpix's tail bristled and both began barking at something hidden behind. Now they both heard a crackling sound. "Get down!" He pushed her down in time for a flamethrower to fly over their heads and strike a tree.

When Karry lifted her head up she could see the fire burning past Leon's arm. Her heart was racing and she could feel the heat from the fire. It put her in a state of fear.

"Didn't expect to see anyone this far into the forest. You on a date with your girlfriend?"

The attacker was a guy in his twenties with spiky hair on a motorcycle. The Pokémon that launched the attack was his Houndoom.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Karry yelled as she pushed Leon off of her.

Houndoom prepared another attack. "Karry not the time for this. We need to go." Leon said. The flamethrower hit the ground and caused an explosion. The smoke was thick and suffocating allowing for little visibility. Without thinking Karry sprinted away into the forest and got separated from Leon and Eevee.

*Back to the present

_Damn. He doesn't give up._ Karry thought. "Vulpix. Can you use flamethrower to knock down the rocks on the ledge and slow them down?" Vulpix nodded and released its flame. The flame hit the ledge and caused a small avalanche of boulders. They didn't have time to wait and had to keep moving.

"Use Night Slash!" Karry heard the command but didn't have time to react to it. A black Pokémon jumped out from above them and struck Vulpix. Karry reached to pull out a Pokéball when another Pokémon struck her from behind and knocked her to the ground. Karry recognized one as a Weavile because it looked like Sneasel but she couldn't recognize the other one.

"Nice try Karry but you can't escape my Weavile and Sableye. If you try to grab a Pokéball I'll attack that Vulpix."

Karry glared at him to avoid seeming scared. "How do you know my name?"

He approached her and grabbed her by hair. "I've been waiting for you. I have orders." He held her close and put something against her neck. "You'll feel a little pinch and probably pass out but you'll be fine." Karry struggled to break free from his grip and the thing he had pressed against her neck. She felt a pinch as a needle penetrated her skin. She let out a cry and collapsed to the ground. "That was easier than they said it would be."

*Elsewhere

A guy was relaying the information to his boss. His boss sat at a large desk with his hands crossed in front of him. He knocked on the door and entered to present some papers.

"Sir, we've just been informed that the tracker has been put into place."

"And Karry?"

"She's unharmed. There is a possible problem. She's with Leon."

The boss waved his hand in the air to dismiss his concerns. "He can do nothing now. With the tracker imbedded beneath her skin there is nowhere she can hide. As soon as the professor tells us where we can find it we'll finally be able to move onto phase two."

* * *

**Exciting enough for you. The device implanted a tracker into her neck so they could monitor her. Please read and review my story not my minor grammar mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

For the second time in four days Karry woke up with a splitting headache from being knocked out. This time when she woke up she was lying in a bed. She tried to move her arm and noticed that it was wrapped in bandages. It itched horribly and it stung when she touched it. The last thing she remembered was the guy grabbing her and shooting her in the neck with something. She felt the back of her neck and noticed how sore the base was.

She flopped back against the pillows and sighed. The door opened and Nurse Joy came in.

"It's good to see you awake." She said. "You had some minor burns and we got you treated." Karry tried to get up but Nurse Joy pushed her back down. "You need to rest some more, you've been asleep for two days. Your friend carried you here on his back. He's been waiting for you to wake up. I've given all of your Pokémon a checkup they're in good condition. Your Pokémon are on the nightstand."

"The guy who started the fire. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I'm going to let you rest now." She left the door ajar and Leon came in. He was better off than she was. He only had a small red mark on his arm. He was holding Eevee, who, when she saw Karry jumped out of his arms and onto the bed. Karry didn't know what to say to him after the incident.

"Is Vulpix okay?" She finally asked. He pulled a chair up to the foot of her bed and sat on it backwards.

"Vulpix is fine. How about you?"

"Fine. I'm a bit shaken?" She noticed him eyeing her strangely. "What?"

"Most normal people don't almost get kidnapped within a week of their dad getting kidnapped. I'm guessing you're not normal."

"That's none of your business." She snapped at him. She saw hum flinch and realized she was being too harsh. "I'm sorry, it's just complicated. Close the door." She told him. Leon got up and closed the door and locked it before sitting back down.

"You're right I'm not normal. I was born with a unique ability called the dimensional scream."

"What's that?" Leon asked intrigued.

"It's like, I touch something and I see a vision of the past or future connected with it. I can't control what I see but I usually get a sense for whether it's in the past or future." She stared down at her hands. "I guess that's why they're attacking me."

Leon leaned in closer. "So can you see things whenever you want?"

"No." She shook her head. "In order to use the dimensional scream the person needs a strong bond with their Pokémon. It's why my mom was against me starting a journey when I turned ten. My dad decided before my twelfth birthday that he would let me go."

"Does your dad's kidnapping have something to do with you?"

"I'm not sure. My dad is a researcher," she explained, "he studies old ruins and the legends attached with them. I believe he said he was researching a place called the Sinjoh Ruins."

"I think I've heard of it. Only in legend though."

Karry relaxed back against the pillows. She put her hands on her head and sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know what to do now. I want to compete in the Pokémon league but I also want to find my dad."

"I don't know but perhaps you could do both. Get stronger." Leon said. "The next gym is in Ecruteak City. It's also the location of the largest historical library in Johto."

"Wait a minute. Goldenrod City has a gym. Why can't we go to it?"

"The gym leader isn't there right now. According to Nurse Joy she won't be back for about a week."

Karry petted Eevee as she rested on her lap. "I don't think I want to wait that long. What kind of gym is the Ecruteak gym?"

"Ghost-type." He replied.

"I have another question. Since when does the center treat people?"

Nurse Joy decided that Karry had recovered enough that she was okay to leave. Karry had never liked being bedridden so she was really happy. Not for long though when Leon told her the distance between Goldenrod and Ecruteak would take a day and a half to get through. The upside was that she heard there were a lot of different Pokémon that lived on the route.

Karry thought about it as they were walking. She had Eevee, Butterfree, Sentret, and Mareep. Adding a new Pokémon to her team would certainly help her in her upcoming gym battles as well as finding her dad.

They followed the river up through the forest. It was very rocky and rather cool outside for high noon. "Hey Karry, you ever try fishing before?" Leon asked.

"Not really." Karry said. Leon took off his bag and pulled out to folded rods.

"It's a good way to find water type Pokémon. It's also rather relaxing and requires a good deal of patience."

"Patience isn't something I'm good at." She took the rod from him. He took several minutes to show her how to open the rod and cast it. After she managed to get it in the water he explained how to reel it in and demonstrated it for her. "This is a lot more complicated than it looks."

"It's a lot of fun once you get good at it." Leon relaxed back against the rocks. "I'm from Sinnoh, there's a really nice fishing spot on Mt. Coronet."

They sat fishing for over half an hour. Karry was beginning to get a bit annoyed but she kept quiet and relaxed. Eevee was sleeping on her bag which was apparently more comfortable than the rock. Karry felt something tugging at her line. She followed Leon's instructions and reeled it in. A Poliwag jumped out of the water and landed on the bank. Karry took out her Pokédex and checked it. "_Poliwag, the tadpole Pokémon. Because its feet are not strong enough to walk it prefers to swim."_

"Try catching it." Leon told her.

"Karry pulled a Pokéball off her belt. "Sentret let's go!" She released her Pokémon to battle. "Use fury swipes." Sentret attacked with its paws. Poliwag countered by slapping Sentret repeatedly with its tail. "Don't let it go back in the water." Sentret jumped and pushed Poliwag back by slamming it with its tail. When Sentret touched back down it began to glow.

"Sentret's evolving." Karry said happily. When the light stopped Sentret had become Furret. Furret stretched its body and released a powerful sound attack.

"That's hyper voice." Leon told her. Poliwag shook as the loud sound assaulted its ears. It became disoriented and began stumbling around.

Karry pulled out a Pokéball. "Pokéball go!" She threw the Pokéball and it hit Poliwag on the head. Poliwag disappeared inside and the ball shook before it beeped. She went over and picked it up. "Now I have a water type and Sentret evolved into Furret."

* * *

I really want to know what you guys think. Please leave your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

When Karry first laid eyes on Ecruteak City she loved its old rustic appeal. It reminded her of where she used to live before moving to her current home. She could see the tin tower rising high above the old town. She could also see the burned out tower that was the heart of the city's legend.

"This is really cool." Karry gasped in awe. "What do you think Eevee?" Eevee wagged her tail and nuzzled her.

"I heard this is the oldest city in Johto. Is that true?" Leon asked.

"It is," Karry pointed to the tower, "there's an old legend that three Pokémon died in the fire that destroyed the burned out tower. The legend says that Ho-oh used its powers to give them new life and they were reborn as Entei, Raikou and Suicune. I read about it when I was younger."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked.

"I'm going to challenge the gym." She said.

"Then I'm going to go check out the library, although I guess it's more of a research center to learn about the old myths." Leon said. When she split up from Leon she first went to the Pokémon center. She made sure all her Pokémon were in top form before challenging the gym. The gym itself was pretty easy to locate, it was an old looking building located near the burned tower. When she entered the building it was pitch black.

"Hello!" She called. There was no response until the lights came on. Standing at the end of the battlefield was a blond man. "Are you the gym leader?"

"Indeed. My name is Morty and I am the leader of the Ecruteak gym."

"I challenge you to a gym battle." Karry declared.

"And I accept. Shall we begin?" He took his place on the opposite end of the field. The referee recited the rules of the gym. They would each use two Pokémon.

Karry already knew who she was leading off with. "Mareep, I choose you!" She released her first Pokémon.

"An interesting choice. Go Haunter"

"Mareep, thunder shock!" Karry commanded. If her strategy went as planned this battle shouldn't last long. Mareep charged up and released a blue shock of electricity.

"Dodge and use shadow punch" Haunter vanished and reappeared in front of Mareep to deliver its attack.

"Mareep thunder wave." Haunter attacked Mareep with shadow punch and was struck by thunder wave. Both took damage.

"You okay Mareep?" Karry asked.

Mareep shook itself off and got back in the battle.

"Haunter shadow ball." Morty commanded. Haunter couldn't move to perform the move.

"Now use electro ball!" This was it. Mareep's tail glowed as it gathered electricity and sent the ball hurdling towards Haunter. Haunter couldn't move out of the way and was struck by the attack. Haunter fainted instantly.

"Haunter is unable to battle. Mareep is the winner." The referee ruled.

Morty returned Haunter to its Pokéball. "An impressive combination."

"I knew if I paralyzed Haunter I'd cut its speed in half, then the power of electro ball would increase."

"Very impressive but let's see how you deal with this. Go Gengar."

Karry had never seen a Gengar in person before. She took out her Pokédex to check its information. "_Gengar, the shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar hides in the shadows of people and Pokémon."_

The evolved form of Haunter was going to be a lot more difficult and Karry doubted the same strategy would work again.

"Mareep use thunderbolt." Karry decided to take the offensive.

"Use hypnosis." Gengar dodged the thunderbolt and got up close to Mareep. It released a red light from its eyes and Mareep fell asleep. "Now use dream eater."

"Mareep, wake up!" Karry panicked. Gengar drained all of Mareep's energy and it fainted. Karry recalled Mareep to its Pokéball. She decided to take a risk with her next Pokémon.

"Furret I need you." She threw the Pokéball. Karry had taught her Furret a useful move when she learned the gym used ghost types.

"A normal type won't do much against my Gengar and vice versa."

"Type doesn't always determine a match."

"Well said. Gengar, use focus blast." Gengar concentrated its energy between its hands.

"Dodge it." Karry said. Furret leapt high into the air and used its long body to maneuver itself to avoid the attack.

"Gengar!" Gengar responded and vanished from view.

"Okay Furret, use foresight."

Furret stood up straight and released light from its eyes. It scanned the room with the light until it detected Gengar and made it visible.

"Now Gengar can't disappear anymore and our normal type moves can hit it. Keep it going with fury swipes." Karry was confident that they could win now. Furret bared its hidden claws and repeatedly struck Gengar.

"Gengar hypnosis!" Morty was determined not to let her gain the upper hand.

"Double team." Multiple images of Furret appeared. Gengar stopped its attack as it tried to figure out which was real.

"Gengar use thunderbolt to get rid of the fakes." Gengar charged up and released the electric attack that destroyed the doubles.

"Hyper voice!" Furret released the loud attack on Gengar. It became disoriented and stopped its attack. "Finish it up with fury swipes." Furret leapt on top of Gengar and unleashed a barrage of scratches. The attack was too much for Gengar to endure.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Furret wins, the victory goes to the challenger." The referee said.

After the battle Karry happily accepted the Fog badge from Morty. She asked him about the goldenrod gym leader and he said that Whitney was at her dad's Miltank farm. He also said Whitney would accept a challenge anywhere.

The first thing she did was go to the research center. It looked rustic on the outside but was more modern on the inside. Leon was talking to a guy by a shelf. He looked over when he heard her.

"How'd your battle go?" He asked.

"See for yourself." She showed him her badge case. Her Fog badge joined the other two she had won.

"That means you must have beaten Morty." The guy said.

Karry had no idea who he was and Leon realized it. "Karry this is Eusine. He's a friend of Morty's." Karry shook Eusine's hand.

"I don't work here but I come here to assist every now and again. I love discovering the mysteries of this world so I come here whenever I'm around to learn new things or share what I've learned with the researchers." He explained.

"Does that mean you know my father?" Karry asked.

"I don't know him but I've heard of him. One of the lead researchers on old legends and mythology of Pokémon. It was quite a shock to learn he was kidnapped."

"Did you find anything?" Karry asked Leon hopefully. Eevee pricked her ears up and started whining nervously. "What's wrong?" Karry hugged her partner. They heard a large explosion and the entire building started shaking. Someone had just attacked the research center.


End file.
